In the KWAC
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow the Story of a Clan in Halo 3 as they fight other players, take on tough challenges, and much much more. Rated T for some language and violence. Please note this follows Halo 3 Multiplayer and not the Halo story.
1. Meet the KWAC

In the KWAC

AN: The KWAC stands for the Killers Without a Cause, this is my halo 3 clan and we recruit people. If you want to join go ahead. But for now enjoy this story I made with them in mind. Any Events in this fanfiction is fictional as well as the faces used to describe them. Enjoy.

Capture The Flag, Standoff

Red Team 1 points

Blue Team 0 points

"Alright I'm taking the shot" a Red Spartan said, his armor consisted of a Scout Helmet, EVA Shoulders and Katana Chest plate, from beneath the helmet he smiled as he sniped the Elite who had enough gall to try to take their flag.

"I Got the Flag!!" Another Spartan shouted through the head set, dang he was loud. "Vast you need to keep it down" the Scout Spartan thought

The One called Vast was wearing a Security Helmet along with Security Shoulders and he had an EOD Chest Plate.

"Guys I could use a hand" He shouted, bullets whizzed passed him as he ran with the flag

"On it" The Scout said and he sniped 3 guys who were on his tail allowing Vast to make it to their base to score another point

Flag Captured

Game Over

The Scout smiled, another win, even though it was Him and Vast and 3 other guys who they went on Matchmaking on, it worked.

"Hey Jacob, lets head back into the clubhouse and relax, I need to stretch my legs" Vast said to the Scout in the post-game lobby noting that he captured both flags.

"Right, let me just input the code" The scout named Jacob said and they were transported into the Clubhouse map, it was Standoff Again, only this time it was only them.

"Home sweet home" Vast said removing his helmet, the man has long black hair tied back, his square glasses gave him a sense of intelligent and his face seemed calm yet a strange sense of an eccentric nature surrounded him like an aura. His Handle, VastGerm, he is called Vast for short. Meet the Co-Leader of the Killers Without a Cause, or the KWAC, a clan in the Halo Universe. His Armor was a full black.

Jacob removed his helmet and his short brown hair and his kind face belayed his wise demeanor, this was Mr TenseJacob or Jacob for short. This was the leader of the KWAC. His armor was also full black except that his shoulder's and part of his helmet was orange.

"Great Match, even with the 3 random players we still won, KWAC for the win" Vast Said sitting on a chair in the meeting room, Jacob was sitting on the leader's desk

"Correct, another good day for the KWAC, so let's see, according to my computer, ah Jstup and Shrimp is on, I will send them an invite" Jacob said imputing a message into the computer

Jstup Joined the Game

KnockedShrimp Joined the Game

"What's up guys" A man in full black Recon with white shoulders walked into the meeting room. He removed his helmet to reveal his medium brown hair, slightly messy, his face had a slight 5:00 shadow but he was cool. This was Jstup. He was another Co-leader of the KWAC. He also played guitar as well to entertain the clan.

The other Spartan had full scout armor, it was also full black but it had yellow shoulders as well. He removed his helmet and out shown a young looking boy about with yellow/brown hair. He had a childish face but he was a good person and a good player. This was KnockedShrimp, Shrimp for short.

"Hey how's things going?" Shrimp asked grabbing a soda from the mini fridge

"We won another game of capture the flag, Vast here got the flags to win the match" Jacob said and Vast was grinning from ear to ear

"Not bad Vast" Jstup said

"Yeah, so why did you call us?" Shrimp asked

"Well we need to practice some more, so grab your weapons and meet us at the arena, it will be Shrimp against Vast" Jacob said

"Got it" Both said as they both made their way into the back teleporters which connected the meeting/ lounge base to what they like to call "The Armory" which was the other base.

"Let's see…." Bren thought as he grabbed an energy sword and so did Shrimp while Bren grabbed a brute shot, Shrimp went straight for the rocket launcher. Both had the same amount of grenades. Bren also grabbed a bubble shield for good measure with Shrimp grabbing a gravity or grav lift.

"Ready?" Bren asked putting his helmet back on

"Yeah" Shrimp said to him as they walked out to the missile Silo 2, which was converted into an outdoor arena, barriers were put up to allow people to watch, but no one could interfere in this fight.

"You both know the rules, keep going until one leaves, dies, or gives up" Jacob said and Jstup grinned, this would be an interesting fight

To Chocolaty joined the Game

Both combatants stopped to look at a Recon wearing Spartan walking to them, his shoulders were a dark red with his armor white. He removed his helmet, a man in his early adult years or at least that's what he looked like grinned, he had dark hair a little black and a little brown, and his face was pretty serious.

"Hey Guys" He said, this was To Chocolaty, or just Chocolaty

"Hey Chocolaty what's up?" Jacob asked

"Nothing, I just got done taking down some newbie's in social slayer, damn they scream loud, and over the fact I could snipe they couldn't" He said sighing

"Yeah, anyway Vast and Shrimp were about to face off, care to watch?" Jacob asked

"Why not, got nothing better to do" Chocolaty replied

"Ready, Begin" Jacob said and both players faced off, Vast held his Brute shot and Shrimp held his rocket launcher, both players stared at each other, mentally daring each other to make a move, Shrimp fired a shot but Vast dodged the blast while firing some shots from his brute shot.

"A good move" Jstup said "Vast is faster but Shrimp has the fire power to take him down in one shot"

Vast Got behind Shrimp and hit him with the bladed end of the brute shot, it only knocked Shrimp down but he got back up and fired a shot at Vast, the rocket missed but the blast was close enough to knock him down to the ground and drop his brute shot.

"Game over Vast" Shrimp said fire two shots at him in rapid succession only to be stopped by the bubble shield Vast quickly threw out

"Not bad, Vast saved it for the right time, now Shrimp has no ammo" Jacob said, both players were good but one will have to take the other out soon

Vast drew his sword out, and looked at Shrimp through the shield, the dome wouldn't last long, Shrimp dropped his rocket launcher and drew his sword

"Heh, looks like Shrimp is done for, Vast is better in melee then him, but Vast felt that blast earlier so it may affect something" Chocolaty said

Both looked at each other, both were decent with the sword as any player can be, but when two players both face off with an energy sword, then one mistake can cost the battle. Both knew this and both were careful.

The Shield dissipated.

Vast was the first to make a move, he dashed at Shrimp swinging his sword at Shrimps face only to be blocked by a quick reflex. Shrimp soon began to swing at Vast, using wide moves to Vast from getting close to him.

"How long do you think this will take?" Jstup asked the others

"Two minutes" Chocolaty said grinning

Vast sent a large swing at Shrimp knocking him to the ground and dropping his sword. Vast held his sword at Shrimps face

"game over Shrimp" Vast said, smiling

"Have a nice flight" Shrimp said as he threw his grav lift below Vast sending him flying into the air

"See ya next fall" Shrimp finished slashing Vast as he fell to the ground

Shrimp won the fight

"Oww…." Vast said as he walked out of the meeting base, he responded after his death, sure they came back but it still hurt.

"Good move, I didn't see it coming" Vast said grinning as the duo shook hands. Both were good players and they respect each other.

"So anyway Jacob, what do you say we go do some Social slayer, 5 of us against 5 of them?" Vast asked

"why not" Jacob said

"Right on" Jstup replied.

"Sweet" Shrimp said smiling

"Lets do this, Terminator style" Chocolaty said in his Austrian accent that he enjoyed doing

"Yeah lets go" Vast said.

Game Over.

AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed that. The Killers Without a Cause is a clan on Halo 3 and ODST which could use more members. However we need members who will be active in the clan. Like I said, all faces used here are of my own idea. Any similarity is a purely a coincident.


	2. KWAC VS The Crossed Blades

AN: It would seem people enjoy my story, I'm glad so too. Now then this next chapter is about something I think any halo player or any online shooters would understand. Enjoy.

Pregame Lobby

Vast, Jacob, Shrimp, Chocolaty, and Jstup were waiting in the pregame lobby; it was a relatively small room in which they could see into another similar room through a glass screen with some speakers, their opponents.

"Any Idea who we are facing?" Vast asked

"None" Jacob said noticing that 5 new players appeared

"That was fast" Jstup said

The five new players appeared, all with the same color and armor which was pure black with a Rouge helmet, EOD Shoulders and Scout Armor. Their emblem was the crossed swords with a red back ground, the swords were white. Only one person was different, his helmet was Recon; the KWAC assumed he was the leader of this brigade. They looked serious as they looked at the clan member through the glass. The Recon wearing man looked at the group.

"Hello, my name is Destroyer42, leader of the Crossed Blades Clan. A Word of warning, face us and you will lose" The man said.

"Destroyer huh, names Jacob and we are the Killers without a Cause" Jacob said showing their emblem of a lightning bolt inside of 2 parentheses

"A clan battle eh boss?" A Blade said to Destroyer

"Correct, we will handle this like we did with the other clans, we will record the outcome for the underground network" Destroyer said

"I heard about this" Vast said to the group's surprise "Some clans record clan battles to show who is top dog, it is one thing to take out 5 complete strangers who had no preparation or strategy, so to show who the best a clan is battle is done. It would seem this network has started gambling and other things over who is the best clan, I checked our status, we are ranked 97 out of 254 clans" Vast said

"Your friend there is correct, we submit our victories to the networks, currently we are ranked number 25 on the list, and we are rising, your little clan will be nothing but a foot note on our story" Destroyer said

Game Start, Team Slayer

Kill Count to 50

Both Teams appeared on opposite ends of the map, it was High Ground, a good map for team battles; KWAC was Blue and spawned in the base side of the map.

"Jstup head for the laser, Vast take a mauler and cover him" Jacob said as Shrimp took a Ghost, while Chocolaty and Jacob decided to take middle and hold a stand at the gate with Shrimp covering them from behind in the ghost, they went through this plan a dozen times and they won many battles with this….but something was wrong

"Hey Jacob I don't see anything" Jstup said from the laser tower, he had the Spartan laser and Vast was duel wielding two maulers, guarding the stairs.

"Yeah I don't see anything" Chocolaty said scanning the area with his battle rifle, nothing on radar or in view

"Something isn't right" Vast said "Maybe they ar-"Vast fell to the ground

"Vast!!" Jstup shouted but then he fell to the ground by a Blade who was behind him

"No way" Jacob said as gun fire erupted from behind his group, 4 blades had somehow snuck up behind them and were firing at them

"Damn it how did they sneak up on us" Chocolaty shouted as he shot at them, but no matter where he aimed they seemed to avoid each shot

"Man they are good" Shrimp said as he tried to ram them with the ghost

"Hey Butch take him out" A blade woman said as one member who seemed to be named Butch jumped up onto the ghost and planted a plasma grenade right on the ghost

"Son of a bi-"Was all Shrimp could said as his ghost exploded and pieces flew into the air, raining down on the other 2

"This is bad" Jacob said as Chocolaty walked too close to a frag grenade that was thrown and blew him up.

"Say your prayers" the woman said taking a head shot on Jacob

All five members responded on the beach head

"Ok Group huddle" Jacob said as they found some cover behind some old ruined walls. They needed a strategy or they are toast, and not the buttery kind, no the burnt black your 14 year old, can't cook sister kind of toast.

"Ok guys we just found out how tough these guys are" Jacob said, Vast kept a look out for any sign of the enemy from behind his cover

"Yeah, they some how got behind us" Jstup said, he was curious as to how they were able to do this feat.

"Maybe they kept crouching while they came for us" Shrimp suggested, crouching allowed the user to remain undetected by the radar built into each suit by the lack of size to give him away.

"Not likely, or else we still would have seen them coming, even without the radar" Chocolaty said shaking his head, this was a tough riddle to answer

"Got ya" Bren said, he saw Destroyer outside of the gate, he took the shot with the sniper rifle they took from cave

The shot missed and he heard laughing

The group looked to the cliff edge to see a Blade holding a rocket launcher

"Impossible!" Jacob said as two rockets fired and took all five down

Extermination, Killtacular

"Noobs" The blade said as he reloaded

The 5 respawned in the cave

"How did he do that?" Shrimp asked, he was pretty peeved that this happened

"No idea" Vast scanning the cliff, the blade was gone and he was worried

"Looking for me?" They heard and they saw the Blade right in the entrance of the cave on the other side

"No way" Chocolaty said firing shots at him but only to be blasted by two rockets which also took out Jacob, Jstup and Shrimp

Overkill

"How are you doing this" Vast asked holding his assault rifle up at the man who pulled out a shotgun

"Simple, you are a bunch of worthless noobs who should have stay in local" The blade said charging at Vast

"Oh yeah take this" Vast said send shots at the blade who in fact dodged them, and he got behind Vast with a graceful leap

"No…." Vast said, he was scared that this happened so easily, he admitted he wasn't the strongest fighter but there was no way in heaven or hell that his group and him would be taken down this quick and without a fight

The assassination that struck him was quick, he didn't feel the strike

The match continued the same, no member of the KWAC could take down the Blades, each time they tried to defend themselves a blade would get behind them and take them down

Game Over

Red Team Wins

50 – 0

Pregame lobby

"Good games guys" Vast said, he always shown respect to his opponent, in victory or defeat

"Heh, weaklings" Destroyer said as his group warped out of the lobby, most likely to post the results of the battle to the underground network.

The KWAC played three more matches; two were victories with one being close while the last was a close defeat. They couldn't shake the feeling of utter shame from their major defeat.

"Guys meeting" Jacob said as they went into a new clubhouse, this one was in Sandbox, the Crypt level. Down in the underground area was a base made for meetings and some training and sparring, but this was meeting time.

The group made it into the meeting hall where Jacob took a seat behind his desk, the rest sat down in front of the desk, ready for the meeting

"Ok guys, we know what happened" Jacob said grimly, he was clearly upset

"Look we know that with every big fish, there is a bigger fish out there" Vast said trying to cheer everyone up

"I know Vast, but we can't deny something was fishy, I felt something was wrong" Jacob said

"Now that you mention it, the air felt off" Jstup said

"Could it be lagging?" Shrimp said

"Not likely" Vast said "It might be that way but the issue with that theory was that the connection was all green, all of our networks were good"

"Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't worry, I mean so we lost" Chocolaty said, "At least we are not terminated" He added in the Austrian voice

The clan member laughed at this

"Hey next time we will beat them" Jstup said sending his fist into the air

Jacob smiled

"Guys, I think it is time to head off, I need some sleep" Vast said yawning, this world was tough, and besides the Halo World wasn't the only world he could be in.

"Right guys, lets meet back tomorrow, we can train some more" Jacob said and the clan agreed to this

Game Over

AN: Another chapter, took me bout an hour to type. Mostly because when I type I make the story and dialogue as I go along. As I said this is a real clan, and VastGerm is my gamer tag. If you want to join the clan. Then send me a message and we will invite you to a clan junction. BTW The enemy clan, the Crossed Blades, was just an idea I came on the fly. So if you have a clan of the same name. I am sorry if you think I stole the name LOL. See ya next chapter.


	3. Bombs and Zombies

AN: Time for another game, as well as introducing another member of the clan

Assault

One Bomb

The Pit

Score

1 – 1

Last Round

The KWAC Members, Vast, Jacob, Jstup were playing the game inside the old training hall that was the pit. They were the Red Team. Vast was holding onto the bomb while Jacob was armed with a shotgun with Jstup had a sniper rifle.

"Can't believe those other two left the game, this is why I hate working with random people" Jacob said as the group made their way to the enemy base to plant the bomb. His helmet was changed from Scout to Security to mix it up a little.

"I know, after this, lets head to the game that Blackeye is hosting" Vast suggested and the others nodded

They made it to the opening to the enemy base and Jstup scanned the area

"Got him" Jstup said sniping a stupid looking guard and they ran inside

"Planting the bomb" Vast said inserting the bomb into the slot, now it was time to keep it armed long enough to take them out

"GET THEM!" an Elite shouted as he fired on them

"Make sure that bomb stays on" Jacob said knocking the elite to the ground then shooting at point blank on its head

"Jstup, take out anyone who is coming" Vast Shouted and Jstup fired some shots at some blues who tried to stop them

"Looks like we won this game" Jstup said but then he was stabbed from behind, a Spartan in full Hyabusa Armor came into view, he had cameo on so he was able to take down Jstup with his energy sword

"Damn it" Jacob shouted firing some shots but it was too late the Spartan took him down leaving Vast to defend himself with only an assault rifle

"Bring it on" Vast shouted as the Spartan lunged at him, Vast would have been killed if he didn't hold his rifled up, the sword stuck into the rifled and he tossed it aside along with the sword

"You fight well young one" The Spartan said pulling a brute shot from behind his back, Vast was armed with nothing but his wits and fists

"But I'm afraid this is the end" He said swinging the bladed end of the grenade launcher at Vast

"This is bad, and it still is going to take a bit for the bomb to explode, where is everyone?" Vast thought

To the Answer the question, they were under fire from the other four players, they were keeping them busy

"Great, looks like Vast is on his own" Jstup said firing a shot from his magnum and killing an elite

"He is tough, I think he can hold his own" Jacob said avoiding a grenade blast

Vast and the Spartan looked at each other, in two minutes the bomb would explode

"Well now, how will you face me" The Spartan asked firing some grenade shots at Vast would quickly avoided them

"Like this" Vast replied charging at him and shooting him point blank with a mauler, he grabbed it during the attacks

"Good….move…." The Spartan said weakly but he planted a plasma grenade on Vast's helmet

"Now…die…." The man said as he died but Vast quickly tossed his helmet and it exploded

"That was too close" Bren said as he walked out of the room which exploded from the bomb

He met up with his team mates who smiled from beneath their helmets

"Looks like you did it" Jstup said

"Yeah but what happened to your helmet?" Jacob asked

"Got stuck, good thing I tossed it" Vast said smiling

Game Over, Red Team Wins

In the Pregame lobby Jacob set the teleporter to the custom game where another clan member had set up a special game for them to train on

Custom Game

Infection, Last Resort

Pregame Lobby

"Hey Blackeye how are you?" Vast asked another member, this one like everyone else in the clan had the clan symbol on his shoulders; his armor was black with blue shoulders, which comprised of an EOD Helmet, with CQB chest plate and to top it all off, Security Shoulders. This was Blackeyedbro1 or Blackeye for short.

Also in the pregame lobby was Chocolaty and Shrimp, and three other guys who weren't in the clan, most likely other friends of the clan members but who they were wasn't important.

"So Blackeye a game of infection eh?" Vast asked

"Figured we try something new" Blackeye said

"Long as I can go Leroy I'm game" Jstup said and everyone laughed

Game Start

Vast looked around, he and Jacob were at camp Froman, the game type was save one bullet, in other words they only had what they started with

"Vast let's stay here for a bit" Jacob said as the two stayed down with the cover

Back with Jstup and some random friend they were being chased by Chocolaty, he was the Alpha zombie

"You can't run, I would be back" Chocolaty shouted in an enraged Austrian accent, as an infected he lost most reasoning but he had enough to talk and hunt

"Shoot him" Jstup shouted but his ally was taken down by a slash and Chocolaty grinned manically at Jstup

"This is gonna hurt" Jstup said just as he was slashed and infected

Blackeye and Shrimp were on the beach, they figured that being in a long open area would give them the advantage in locating any infected

"Shrimp stay down, let me see if anyone is coming" Blackeye said from behind the small rock wall they were hiding behind

"Found one" Blackeye shouted shooting his magnum at the zombie unaware of the trap, two more infected were making their way around them

"Got him" he said to Shrimp

"Good thing too" Shrimp replied

"I will be right back, stay here" Blackeye said getting out of cover and running out, he had to find others to help them

"Got it" Shrimp said as Blackeye ran out of the beach head

"Pity he left you" Shrimp heard as he was stabbed from behind by a Jstup, all Shrimp could think before becoming infected was "Run…."

Black eye ran into the building where he saw two Spartans huddled together scared

"Honestly, man up" Blackeye said to them

"Easy for you to say, we aren't used to these" One of them said

"Yeah…" The other replied

"Fine you guys stay here then" Blackeye said annoyed as he headed for the warehouse

"See anything" Vast asked

"I think I see Blackeye, but no sign of the others" Jacob said scanning the area

"Should we call for him" Vast asked

"Not a good idea, if we shout we would give away our position" Jacob replied and Vast nodded in agreement

The two guys looked around

"Hear something?" One of them asked

"I think so, let me check" The other said stepping out

The first one heard a bloodcurdling scream

"Dude, are you ok?" The other shouted running out only see three infected looking at him, energy swords pointed at his face

"Look we can work this out" He said dropping his weapons

The infected didn't move

"I can get you money, I know a guy who can get you all recon, even flaming recon no problem and I-", He is cut off by a sword through his chest, he had enough strength to turn around and see his friend who was holding the blade

"Sorry, rules of the game" His friend said

The players who were still standing

Vast

Jacob

Blackeye

"Alright, we will head into the warehouse, get Blackeye then we hunt for Jacob and Vast" Chocolaty said, as the alpha zombie he was the defacto leader

"Got it, me and two others will head into the side and ambush him while you flush him out" Jstup said bringing Shrimp and one other along

"Right" Chocolaty said bringing the other two with him to the hole in the wall of the building

Blackeye was at the computer looking around the area, this was a good place to be but he had to remain vigilant or else he would be next

"Ok, if I had to guess, they would come for me from behind" Blackeye thought and he heard heavy breathing

"Found you" Blackeye said shooting his shotgun at an infected who went in alone

"Bad move to try to get me alone" He said, beneath his helmet he grinned but then he heard more breathing

"Uh oh" Blackeye said as he narrowly avoided a sword swing which got his helmet

"Hey watch the helmet" He said to the zombie Chocolaty

"Yeah you better run" Chocolaty said and Blackeye saw another infected jumping from the other side to him, but he was shot in the air

"Oh yeah I got a shotgun, and I know how to use it" He said pointing the gun at Chocolaty

"Really now?" Chocolaty said as he jumped in the air and slashed at Blackeye who in reflex held his shotgun up to block, but alas it was cut in half

"Ok now I'm in trouble" Blackeye said pulling out his magnum and shooting behind him as he ran from the chasing Chocolaty

"Ok I need to find the others then we can survive the game" Blackeye thought as he ran out of the gate but then he saw three more infected looking at him

"No, it was ambush" Blackeye said as Shrimp got him

"That was for leaving me" Shrimp said

"Looks like we are the last two eh Jacob" Vast said

"Looks like it, but we can handle them" Jacob said quietly

The seven infected were in the warehouse

"Time to hunt the last two" Shrimp said, he was ready to take them down

"Calm down, we are infected not barbarians" Jstup said knocking Shrimp on the head

"Right, now then, I think I know where they are, Camp Froman" Chocolaty said

"Yeah that's a good place to be, now then, me and Shrimp will circle around while you guys get them from the front" Jstup said and they nodded, this flanking tactic was perfect

"Looks like they are coming for us" Jacob said as five infect ran out, Chocolaty right in the lead

"And this is where we make our stand" Vast said holding his shotgun up

"Yeah" Jacob said shooting Chocolaty down and Vast followed up with a shot to more infected

This went on for about two minutes, they kept coming for them but then Vast fell to the ground

"Vast are you alright?" Jacob said turning around but then he saw Shrimp and Jstup over Vast's body

"Damn it" Jacob said taking them down with good shots and he ran up the stairs to the metal ledge

Last Man Standing

"Looks like I'm on my own, and with only 5 shots left, I might not survive the day" Jacob said to himself as he saw four infect come at him, two from the stairs and two coming from the warehouse

"BRING IT ON" Jacob shouted as they came to him, Jacob fired three shots taking out an infected, then he fired two more taking out two more from the other side, for the last infected he dodged the sword swing and shot it point blank with a magnum and he dropped his shot gun and grabbed the energy sword from the dead infected, but it wouldn't be long before they came back, and in greater numbers.

"Come on, is that it?" He said to pump himself up

He saw Vast walking up and he noticed Vast hold his hand up, and the others back off

"Looks like he wants a final fight" Jacob thought

"Jacob, this is it, one final confrontation, you and me, they won't chase you if you win, lose and its game over" Vast said

"I see, so En Guard" Jacob said drawing his sword

The two stared at each other then Vast jumped, he swung down at Jacob who blocked then kicked Vast in the chest

"Smart move" Vast said as he swung low at Jacob's legs which got him, it wasn't a killing blow but it hurt like hell

"But that was smarter, now you can't move as quickly" Vast said grabbing a blade from the fallen

"Now then, how will you fare when I duel wield?" Vast said grinning from beneath his helmet

"I might not do so well" Jacob said as Vast came at him, Jacob tried hard to parry the blows but with two swords coming at him it was tough, he couldn't counter, only defend.

"Game over" Vast said swinging both swords down but then he stopped, he looked down at his chest which was bleeding, Jacob had shot him, point black with a magnum

"Good game" Vast said falling to the ground.

Game Over

Mr TenseJacob wins

In the Clubhouse (the other three had left) Vast and Jacob were relaxing, along with the others

"Oh man Jacob that was a good move" Jstup said

"Agreed" Blackeye said, his helmet was still on unlike the others who had removed theirs

"So anyway, what do you want to do later?" Vast asked

"I heard a clan tournament is going on" Jacob said

"I heard about that, we should enter, show how the KWAC works" Vast said grinning

"Yeah, and I could beat down the enemy with a Terminator 3 DVD" Chocolaty said in his Austrian accent

Everyone laughed at this

"So it's agreed, we will train then sign up for the tournament" Jacob said and everyone high fives.

Game Over.

AN: That was a good chapter, now before you say it, yes I know you can't duel wield energy swords, but hey you can't lose weapons either so there LOL. This chapter was a fun one, next one will be a little more serious and plot related. So ya around.


	4. A Flashback and a maze

AN: I figured it was time to do this chapter, thanks Jacob for the info I needed to do this one.

Slayer

No Time Limit

Standoff, the Clubhouse

Vast was sitting in the shade of a tree as he watched the clan mates train; they had two more members in. PhantomxSolider or just Phantom, and then we had a newest addition to the clan, Rommel9 or just Rommel.

Phantom was black with brown shoulders which consisted of recon shoulders, Katana chest plate, and the Mark 5 helmet; basically he looked like a Samurai Master Chief. Rommel was fully tanned with a scout helmet and security shoulders, to top off the desert commando look he had CQB chest plate.

Both were facing each other off, Rommel with his assault rifle and Phantom facing him off with a spiker, they decided to train using unorthodox weapons for the tournament; of course only five can represent a clan. Jacob, Jstup, Vast, and Chocolaty have already been picked for this, and one of four members would be picked to play the fifth. Shrimp, Rommel, Blackeye, and Phantom would face off in a free for all to see who would earn the right to play the fifth.

"Other good day in Halo" Vast thought, he looked into the sky and soon became nostalgic, had it already been over three months since he joined. Oh yeah it was.

{Flash Back}

Team slayer

Construct

It was three months before that day and Vast was still a loner, his Armor was different too, he had Scout armor and Security Shoulders, and his helmet was Hyabusa, currently he was a lone player and he had trouble.

Right now they were at the gold lift making a plan; it was Vast and four guys who never met before

"Ok guys, the reds are giving us trouble, Henderson2323 take left with Foxtrotiscool and fire grenades, then me and the others will head right to flank them" Vast said trying to turn the game around, they were down by 10 and they needed this plan to work

"How about this? I go and shoot them" The Full Mark 6 wearing Spartan said running left on his own with an assault rifle

"Crap" Vast said as the noob got taken down

"Ok guys we can do this" Vast said trying to keep this new players together but then up on the lift came a sword wielding elite

"Its raping time" he said as he took down the four without any resistance

Game over Red Team Wins

Vast went into his clubhouse map, no one was there but it was a great place to ease his mind. He created the clubhouse out of respect for the machinima Pregame Lobby, of course without anyone to show it too, it was kinda useless.

"Damn it, why does this keep happening" Vast shouted, of course no one answered

"Every game, I just keep losing, I'm never going to catch up to my brother at this rate" Vast said, his brother was called Aethershot, and he was Vast's rival, no matter how hard he tried, his brother got the best of him.

"Ok call down Vast, I need a plan….maybe I should head into Bungie town and maybe find some people, who knows maybe a clan needs a guy like me" Vast said, he was hopeful as he went into the Town.

Bungie Town was a great place to find info, inside you could find archives of data on other players, of course you need the name, but you can also find clubs, debates, in fact Vast passed a debate on who is stronger a Grunt with a Fuel Rod Cannon or Master Chief with a magnum. This was also the place to find clans. He saw many clans, but alas they weren't for him.

"Damn it" Vast thought "I'm never going to find a clan at this rate"

He decided to grab a chocolate milk and a newspaper at a stand and he saw the latest story, Noob gets Overkill, people claim it is the sign of the end to come.

"God what a bunch of morons" Vast thought as he was about to throw the paper away but something caught his eye, a small ad, it wasn't fancy but it said

"Do you need a clan, we aren't the biggest or the best, but we have heart, join the Killers Without a Cause"

"Killers without a Cause eh?" Vast thought as he got up, he didn't think it was a good lead but any lead was good at this point

He soon came to a small building, it looked pretty run down but he knocked on the door anyway

"Come in" A voice said and Vast walked in, the room was small, it had some chairs and a podium, a few boards to write down stuff on, it was basic

"Hi, names Mr TenseJacob, but you can call me Jacob" The person said, it was in Fact Jacob, currently he was armed in Security Shoulders, Security Helmet, and Katana chest plate

"VastGerm, or Vast for short, so this the Killers Without a Cause?" Vast asked

"Yeah, in fact I just put up the ad today" Jacob said a little upset

"No kidding, well this must be destiny because I felt something good about this" Vast said looking around

"So what do you do? And how many members do you have so far?" Vast asked

"Well nothing really, play games and such maybe clan tournaments, and counting me, on other, but he isn't on that often" Jacob said sighing

"Really, well you can call me the first member to join, I'm glad to join the clan" Vast said shaking Jacob's hand

"Welcome aboard" Jacob said

"So is this really supposed to be our hang?" Vast asked

"I didn't get much to work with, so yeah" Jacob said, he was a little upset but Vast patted his back

"Follow me, I want to show you something" Vast said

Jacob followed Vast to his club house and he was impressed

"You did this yourself?" Jacob asked

"Sure did, course I'm not the best forger but I think this will do well" Vast said as Jacob sat behind a desk reserved for a leader of clubs and such

"This is perfect, it's got a nice view, an arena for training, armory, and more" Jacob said grinning

"Yeah feel free to use this as you like" Vast said looking out into the distance

"Vast thanks, this is what we needed" Jacob said

After that Jacob and Vast spread the word, and soon more members came, Vast even earned the honor of being a Co-leader along side Jstup who Joined soon after Vast.

After that they became a tough clan, showing people that alone they were tough, together they were invincible.

Vast smiled at the memories, it was a short three months

"Ok Guys think it is time for the four of them to face off" Vast asked

"I believe so" Jacob said and Jstup nodded in agreement, Chocolaty smiled and they left the club house for Sandbox

Slayer Sandbox

The area was in fact below the ground, in the Crypt, the ground floor was converted in a maze and each combatant was put in a corner, the name of the game was survival. The ones not fighting were in a stand that allowed them to watch the fight unfold.

"So, any bets?" Jstup asked

"I have my money on Shrimp, he seems determined enough to win" Vast said

"Blackeye seems tough enough" Chocolaty replied

"Then again Phantom is tough enough to face me" Jstup said

"Of course Rommel could win this game, Vast did say he was tough enough to be in the clan" Jacob commented

Game Start

All the players went through the maze grabbing weapons that were strewn about, Phantom took a sword, Shrimp had a rocket launcher, Rommel took a Battle Rifle, and Blackeye had a sniper rifle

"Interesting choices" Vast said, he was calculating the odds of victory

Shrimp came across Blackeye who fired shots at him from the sniper rifle, Blackeye was well known for his no scopes

"Yikes, it had to be Blackeye" Shrimp muttered from behind his cover, he decided to wait behind there so when he comes around the corner he would be taken down by a rocket black

"Wait for it, wait for it" Shrimp thought but then he fell to the ground, Blackeye was behind him

"But how?" Shrimp asked

"Check for equipment, the grav lifts work here you know" Blackeye said taking the rocket launcher from the corpse

Shrimp respawned in the stands

"Shrimp thanks to you I lost a bet" Vast said joking around

"Sorry bout that Vast" Shrimp said looking at the fight

"That was clever, using a grav lift to get on top of the wall" Jstup said

Phantom was looking around, he had to be careful, all he had was a magnum that he started with and an energy sword, not good if he had to face a long range fighter

"Great, I get stuck with the weapons worst in a long range fight" Phantom thought as he made his way through the maze

"Got ya" Rommel thought as he fired two shots at Phantom

"Damn it" Phantom thought as he turned back the way he came

"Ok let me think, I can't face him long range but perhaps….yeah that will work" Phantom thought and he jumped out of hiding

"Bring it on" He shouted running towards Rommel

"This is bad" Rommel said trying to fire shots at Phantom but because he is running at him, he can't fire as accurately

"Take this" Phantom shouted slashing Rommel in the chest taking him out

Rommel Respawned in the stands

"Don't worry Rommel, you did a good job anyway" Jacob said cheering up Rommel

"Thanks Jacob" Rommel said

"Looks like its down to Blackeye and Phantom" Jstup said, this would be an interesting fight

Both players made their way to the middle area, it was a large open space and they saw each other

"So looks like it's just us too, eh Phantom?" Blackeye asked reloading his sniper rifle

"Sure is Blackeye" Phantom replied pulling out the battle rifle

Both stared at each other

Phantom ducked to the left just as Blackeye fired a shot that would have got him in the face

"That was close" Phantom thought

"Incoming" Blackeye shouted as he fired two rockets straight at Phantom who jumped forward riding the blast into the air

"Ok this is going to hurt" Blackeye said as he was slashed

Game Over

PhantomxSolider Wins

Back in the Clubhouse everyone was in the meeting hall

"Ok guys we have the roster for the Clan Tournament" Jacob said

"Right" Vast replied

"So the competitors will be Me, Vast, Jstup, Chocolaty, and Phantom, to those who didn't make it, they will be watching from the side lines, as well as being alternates if the need arises" Jacob said typing down the registration to sign up

Everyone claps

"Alright in three days we will head to the tournament, I want everyone to be on the best behavior, we are representing our clan and we can't afford to look like jerks" Jacob said

"Agreed" Vast said

"So I don't want teabagging, calling hacks, bragging, or other crap" Jacob said and everyone nodded

Vast was looking on the computer and his eyes widen in horror

"Uh guys, we may have a problem" Vast said

"What is it dude?" Jstup asked

"The Crossed Blades are also in the tournament" Vast said

"Alright then, looks like we will have to train even harder" Jacob said and Vast smiled

"Yeah, that last game was a warm up, we can beat them" Vast said

"Yeah, this time I won't go down without a fight" Chocolaty said cracking his knuckles

"I'm gonna shove a sword so far up, they will be coughing up plasma" Jstup said grinning

"So we agree, we will fight our hardest in three days and show the world that the Killers Without a Cause is one of the toughest clans around" Jacob said

"Hell Ya" Everyone shouts

Game Over.

AN: So what will happen at the tournament, will the KWAC face off against the Crossed Blades, will Vast ever beat his brother, and why the hell am I asking you all this? All this and more in the next chapter.


	5. Round One: KWAC vs Edogawa

AN: Took me a bit to figure out what would be the first event, but I think this will do well.

Three days later

Vast, Jacob, Chocolaty, Jstup, and Phantom were waiting in the map lobby for the announcement for the next match, they were on Last Resort as it was big enough to hold the different competitors, of course many other maps were used for the different teams

Our Heroes were in the Warehouse, which was converted into a place to rest, even had a computer station

"So any idea who we are facing?" Jstup asked Vast

"Lets see, according my info, we are taking on a team call….Edogawa….hmm seems they are known for their melee and stealth" Vast said typing on a computer, their leader is some guy named Sasuke, and that's all I have so far

"Correct VastGerm, Co-Leader of the KWAC" A voice said and everyone looked up to see a man in Full Steel Hyabusa, along with a Katana on his back

"My name is SasukeNinja45, but you may Call me Sasuke" The man said, he was Japanese in accent but he spoke English

"I heard about your Clan, and I want to say good luck on the next match, because against us, you will need it" He said in a serious tone

He Jumped down behind them and drew an energy sword

"If this were a real match, you would have been killed" He said

Vast just glared at him as he drew his energy sword

"We will see, Sasuke-Kun" Vast said back, in case you were wondering, Kun would be a Japanese Honorific meaning, little boy

"Oh really, Baka-Kun" Sasuke retorted, somewhat flustered that someone knew some basic Japanese

"Calling me a fool, you will see soon enough in the next match" Vast said, he didn't mind being called Baka, or a fool in Japanese

"Very well then, but I warn you, the match will be our victory" Sasuke said as he jumped onto a crate a ran off

"Nice going Vast" Jstup said patting Vast on the back

"Listen guys, the next match will be a one on one fight, best three out of five" Vast said checking the computer

"I see, so that could explain why they seemed confident" Chocolaty said

"Yeah but we can take em" Jstup replied and they smiled

"Attention, Attention. Team Edogawa and Team KWAC please head to the nearest teleporters for the next match, all non contestants please go to the stands to watch the battles unfurl, souvenirs are sold at the gift shop, thank you and have a pleasant day" A voice rang out over the speakers

"That's our cue guys" Jacob said as they made their way to the teleporter

Soon they were transported to a large lobby where they saw six people, four of them were all in black, with Hyabusa, the other was the leader. The last person was in Fact Flaming Recon, a pure white Flaming Recon Spartan.

"Alright guys, I want a good clean fight" The man said

"Right" Everyone said

"Now then, this match will be one on one PVP battles, best three out of five with each round to the first to five kills win, the game play will take place in Sandbox, in the crypt where a temple will be set up. People will watch the match via monitors and the winning team will go on to the finals, get all that?" The man said

Jstup raised his hand

"Yes?" The man asked

"Yeah, does that fire hurt you?" Jstup asked and everyone including the man laughed

"Very funny, now then let's get going, each contestant will go in through the teleporter, which will put them on opposite sides of the match. The rest of you will wait here in the lobby to watch, may the best team win" He said

"Alright, Phantom, you're up first" Jacob said and he nodded

"Shinta, you go first" Sasuke told one of his members and he nodded

Both of them went into the teleporters and were sent to the temple where they admired the structure

"Ladies but mostly Gentleman The first match of the Ultimate Halo Clan Tournament, the first round is against the Ninja Clan, Edogawa going up against the KWAC, or the Killers without a Cause. The name of the Game is PVP best three out of five. Players begin!" The Announcer said through the mike

"Alright stay calm Phantom, you can do this" Phantom said to himself, he was on the outside of the wall, with his back to it, he peered out of the corner and saw that his opponent was no where to be seen

"Where did he go" He thought

He then felt himself fall to the ground

"I was behind you, good try though" Shinta told him before he respawned

"Ok note to self watch my back" Phantom said to himself

Back in the player lobby, Sasuke was smiling

"I told you our clan was better" He said

"Just you wait, we can do this" Jacob said not turning from the screen

Phantom kept his assault rifle up as he walked through the temple interior; he saw a rocket launcher lying in the open

"Perfect" He said as he made his way to it, only to feel a plasma grenade get stuck to his chest, he only had enough time to see Shinta reappear from the cloaking he was hiding in before he got blown up

After he responded Phantom kept looking around searching, but he just couldn't locate the enemy

"Where is he?" He said to himself

"Right here" A voice replied behind him as he was assassinated

This went on for two more times; Phantom just couldn't locate his enemy.

Round goes to Team Edogawa

Back in the Lobby Phantom looked down

"Hey don't worry" Jacob said patting him on the back

"I will go next" Chocolaty said

"Ichiro your up" Sasuke said and they made it into the teleporters

Match begins

"Unlike Shinta, I prefer the direct approach" Ichiro said pulling out his Assault rifle

"Good, I hate hiding so much" Chocolaty said running at Ichiro

The two held a gun to each other's head, daring each other to fire

"So this is what your people call a Mexican Stand off eh?" Ichiro said

"Correct, of course I doubt you can break it" He said

His answer was a kick to the side

"Don't under estimate Edogawa" Ichiro said shooting Chocolaty at point blank range.

Chocolaty respawned and he saw Ichiro in the same spot

"Bingo" Chocolaty thought as he grabbed a nearby battle rifle

"Say your prayers" He thought, as he fired but Ichiro avoided the shots and ran to location and kicked him into the side

"Ahhh" Chocolaty could gasp as he fell to the ground and he was shot at point blank range

This went on three more time, Chocolaty had a bead on him but then he dodged and got him

Back in the lobby Chocolaty was annoyed

"Let me at em" He shouted as Vast held him back

"Jstup, show them your stuff" Vast Said

"Aye Yi Vast" He said walking into the teleporter

"Hao, it is your turn" Sasuke said

Hao shouted to Jstup while he was behind cover

"What am I carrying? A Sword, a Pistol, get too close and I will take you down heh heh heh"

"Right, like I'm supposed to be scared" Jstup said as he took a deep breath

In the Lobby The KWAC grinned, they knew what was about to happen

Jstup grabbed a nearby Battle Rifle and smiled as he removed his helmet

"Alright Guns up, lets do this, LERROY JENKIIIIIIIIIINS!!!" He shouted charging to Hao from behind his cover

"Is he insane" Hao thought but he is cut short by the Lerroy Jenkins look alike slamming him down with the butt of his rifle and shooting him in the head

"Heh, bring it on, time to take you down Lerroy Style" He said charging at the respawned Hao

"Wait let me get my weapons" Hao begged but then he was taken down and this happened three more times, the calculating Hao couldn't stop the charging Jstup with his ultimate battle cry.

Back in the lobby the Team was cheering

"Nice going Jstup" Phantom said

"You may have won this round but you still can't win" Sasuke said

"Hey Jacob, take the next round, I want to take care of Sasuke" Vast said

"Got it" Jacob said

"Ran, your turn" Sasuke said

"Right sir" a Female voice said as they walked through

Ran right at the start went into temple and grabbed a rocket launcher and pointed it at Jacob

"Game over" She said but as she fired Jacob threw down a bubble shield and he ran at her with a shotgun shooting her then beating her in the face

"Sorry I don't go down so easily" He said but he saw Ran looked at him

"You would hit a girl?" She asked annoyed

"Girl, boy, we are still players and I have to beat you" Jacob said

"I can at least let you get a better weapon" He said sighing

"Not needed" She said tossing a spike grenade at him which hit the back was

"Damn it" He shouted dodging the spikes and he once again shot her in the face

"Come on you can at least fight with some honor" He said

No answer came

"Let's see where is she?" He thought, he then saw a glint from armor and he dodged in time not to get hit by a sniper bullet through his head

"Damn" Ran muttered as he ran to her and got her in the face

This continued with Jacob only killed once but it didn't matter he was able to take her down

Back in the Lobby Vast and Sasuke looked at each other

"Well Vast, seems your clan has done well, but against me you will face the master" Sasuke said

"Yeah come on lets fight" Vast replied

The duo made it into the Teleporters

"We seen a great match today, it first looked like Clan Edogawa would be the victors but a come from behind victory may be in KWAC's grasp, it is now time for the final round, VastGerm against SasukeNinja45, fighters, Begin" the announcer said

"Well then, down to one final match, I would like to make this one final round, one on one fighting, first one down, loses" Sasuke said

"I can agree with that" Vast said as they both dropped their weapons

"Announcer we have decided to end this with one life, first one down loses" Vast shouted and their was a brief pause

"Very well then, people watching, the two final combatants have decided on single life elimination" The announcer said

"Well then, on your guard" Sasuke said getting into a tiger style stance

Vast smiled as he went into a Mantis style stance

"Ahh so you know martial arts" Sasuke said

"Only a few styles, but hey I think I can win" Vast said as they ran to each other and traded blows, both were equally matched

"Not bad Vast, but what about this" Sasuke said doing a duel palm strike on Vast right in the chest, sending him flying into the temple

"Oh man good move" Vast said from inside, "But I got something else, that beats that"

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked

"HADOKEN!" Vast shouted and before you could say Street Fighter a laser fired from the temple hitting Sasuke in the shoulder

"AHHH" He shouted clutching his right shoulder

Vast came out holding a Spartan laser he found but then he dropped it

"Be thankful I didn't just aimed for your heart, I'm ending this martial arts style" He said going into a stance

"Very well then, bring it on" Sasuke said running at him but then Vast sidestepped and grabbed Sasuke from behind and held him into a headlock

"Well now, say uncle or I assassinate you, either way I win" Vast said, his Clan cheered from the Stands and in the lobby

"Very well then, I concede this match" Sasuke said and Vast let go

"That was a good match" Vast said extending his hand

"It was wasn't it, well I guess after this we will train more, maybe then we can beat you" Sasuke said shaking Vast's hand

"Maybe" Vast replied

"Winner KWAC" The Announcer said

Vast returned to the clan lobby where they saw some highlights from other matches but then they saw the highlight from the Crossed Blades Clan, they won their rounds in less then 4 minutes, with no deaths from each member

"Looks like the blades still are putting on a show, eh Jacob?" Vast asked

"Yeah, but we can beat them" He said

"Well can't wait for the next round" Jstup said and they nodded, the first round may have been tough but the next round might even be tougher.

Game Over.

AN: Oh man this was a tough chapter to write. So I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Round Two: KWAC vs The Blue Beret

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well as I did.

Vast and the rest of the KWAC were waiting in the lobby made in Last Resort, so far they were celebrating two things, the first was beating Clan Edogawa, and second was the recent promotion of Phantom to Co-Leader.

"Congrats Phantom, I hope this shows how much of a valuable member you are" Jacob said shaking Phantom's hand

"Thanks, I hope that I can be as good of a leader as Vast and Jstup" He said

"Well then be careful or else I'm gonna take your spot" Chocolaty said lightly punching Phantom in the shoulder

"Let's see according to my data, our next opponent is called the Blue Berets, known for Swat and Sniper skills, their leader calls himself Wolf352" Vast said on the terminal near them

"I heard of them, once took em on too" Jacob said, he was the best Swat player in the clan along side Phantom, Vast, and Jstup, "Course when I took him on I lost 30 to 12" He added

"Yeah, we better remain on our guard for this next fight" Vast said nodding his head

"You should" A Russian Voice said and they saw a man in Dark blue armor, his helmet was ODST, but his shoulders were EOD and his Chest plate Scout

"My name is Wolf, and I came to say good luck in next match" He said politely in a Russian Accent

"Well isn't this a first, a Spartan who isn't a complete jerk" Jstup said

"I agree, we show respect to our opponent, then we kill them with our best skills, that way we show respect to them by not going easy on them" Wolf said

"Thanks" Vast said shaking his hand

"I wish you best luck in next fight" Wolf said walking off

"Well looks like we met a good team" Jacob said

"Agreed, but he may not be blowing smoke, he does seem tough and the record can vouch for that" Vast said

"Attention will The KWAC and the Blue Beret please head to the nearest teleporter for the next match, and also, the urinals are for number one, not number two, mkay" an announcer said

"That's our cue" Jacob said as they made their way to the teleporter and they arrived in the lobby where the Bungie employee awaited them

They could see that the other team were all in Blue and wore the same armor except for the leader. The rest wore Mark 5 Helmets, EOD shoulders, and Scout Plate.

"Alright guys, time for the next match, it will be team Swat, 5 on 5, a little different from normal rules. Another thing to know is that we will play for 5 rounds, and the clan with the most wins in best two out of three wins the round. One more thing, the kills are permanent until the next round. Meaning you guys had better time your attacks perfectly or you're dead." The Employee said explaining the terms of engagement

"The battle will take place on Sandtrap, the large open field will provide a good battle ground for sneak and sniping tactics, please note no vehicles are on the map including the Elephant" He added, " Now then head into the teleporter to start the match"

Both teams went into the Teleporters and appeared on opposite sides of the map, The KWAC were near the Tomb area, the Beret were on the other side

"On to the Next Round of the Tournament, we seen the KWAC take on ninjas, but what will happen when they face off against military Style warrior who proved themselves in the last round. It is KWAC against the Blue Beret, 5 on 5 Swat with permanent death, players, get ready, FIGHT!" The Announcer shouted

The KWAC took refuge into the Crypt right at the start of the round, where Jstup took look out on top behind some cover left on the field

"Alright guys we are against some of the best Swat Players, but if we play smart, we might be able to take them on" Jacob said as Vast drew a diagram into the sand on the floor

"Ok Chocolaty and Phantom, you two head to the downed ship, there you can scan the area with decent cover, Jacob and I will head into the other building and hunt for the enemy, Jstup will stand guard up here, ok you got that Jstup" Vast asked after explaining the plan

There was no reply

"Jstup you there?" Vast called out

Still no Reply

"Chocolaty check it out, make sure he is still there, the com link might be busted or something" Jacob suggested

"On it" Chocolaty said heading out, but they waited for about 3 minutes

"Chocolaty you find Jstup?" Vast asks

No reply

"Think they got em?" Vast asks

"No we would have heard battle rifle or carbine shots" Jacob said

"I'm going to check it out" Vast said as he walked out

He went up to the top of the ledge and saw the bodies of his two comrades, both with clean shots in their visors

"No way, the only way to be this precise is to be close and we would have heard the shots or alerted them to us" Vast thought but then he fell to the ground

Back on top of the other side of the area a Spartan lying on his stomach on top of the other structure was grinning, as the best sniper of the Blue Berets, he could take out some targets even Bungie fighters couldn't do.

Back in the Crypt Jacob and Phantom were worried

"This is bad, it is understandable for the other two to not report back but Vast was always known for his chatter" Jacob said

"Agreed, I think we should leave" Phantom said

"Oh Really, I'm afraid you can't leave" Said a familiar voice from behind them, they turned and saw three Beret and their leader surrounding them

"Your comrades are neutralized and you are now like a bug beneath our foot, any last words before this round is ours?" Wolf asked

"Yeah, I have one" Jacob said

"And that would be?" Wolf asked

"Duck" Jacob said tossing a frag at them just as he got shot down

Phantom ran in the other direction

Wolf muttered something in Russian, he was alive but his three others were killed, smart tactic to do that, but pity for the last one, he was walking into sniper territory

"Marcus, take him" Wolf said on his com

"On it" The sniper said as he took aim at Phantom and brought him down in one shot

Round Over

Round Start

This time the KWAC started on the other side

"Alright guys we got taken out the first time but I think we can pull this off" Vast said as he looked around from behind the sandbag barriers

"Yeah" Jstup said and he smiled

"Got him" Jstup said firing a shot nailing one of the Beret's in the head

"One down four to go" Phantom said heading into the building with Vast. Jacob, Chocolaty, and Jstup would give them covering fire as well as a distraction.

Vast and Phantom soon made their way to the sniper opening where they saw two Berets near the spawn of the vehicles

"Say your prayer's" Vast thought as he shot them both down but then he and Phantom were shot down by two more waiting gun men

"Good Tactic, but we had plan all along" Wolf said along with his partner as they jumped down and made their way through the building

"I don't have any word from Vast or Phantom" Chocolaty said as he scanned the area

"Be on aler-" Jacob almost said as he was shot from the building ahead of them and Chocolaty and Jstup returned fire on Wolf's comrade who was taken out

"Not bad move" Wolf said dropping his weapon and holding his hands up

"Just make sir you aim for my face" He added and Jstup ended the round

Round Over

Round Start

The Next round opened with The KWAC back on top of the Crypt in the small Temple like area

"Alright Guys lets stay alert" Jacob said scanning the area for any enemies

Vast ran off from behind

"Where is he going?" Jacob asked

Vast ran off to the small stone building near the air lift and hid in there, he saw the enemy making their way to his group and he opened fired and took out four of the beret

"Guys I took out four of them, open fire near the air lift" Vast said on his mike as he was shot down by an angry Beret

"You heard the man" Jacob said as the group came out of hiding and began to open fire on the lone solider and he fell to the ground

Round Over

Round Start

The KWAC Spawned again in the same area and Vast once again head back to the same spot

"Guys I'm in position to ambush them" He said smiling but then he saw something fly in the air and to his horror he saw a frag grenade land right at his feet

"Shi-"was all Vast could say as he was taken out

"Vast are you alright?" Jacob called out but no answer

"Guys we better get out of here" Jacob said realizing that they must have expected this attack and just as they were about to leave three frag grenades landed in the room

"This is bad" Jstup said as the explosion took all four members out in one go

Round Over

Round Start

The group Spawned on the other side of the map and tension was high

"Guys I think I have a plan, let me go out, this guys are military so I think this will work" Vast said explaining his plan to the group

Back near the vehicle spawn Wolf saw Vast walking down with his hands up

"Hold your fire" Wolf said to his group and they nodded

"Wolf, I came to say our surrender" Vast said and Wolf looked at him confused

"And why is that? We are tied" Wolf Asked

"We realized that we can't win at this point, our tactics are used up, you would be able to take us out no matter what" Vast explained, and to prove his point he dropped his rifle, pistol and grenades on the ground

"I see, very well then I will accept the sur-"Wolf was interrupted by gun fire near the west side of the temple and he heard the cry of pain of two soldiers

"What the hell?" Wolf exclaimed as Vast kicked him in the chest

"You two, take care of them, I will take care of this one" Wolf said getting up and dusting himself off

"So you had a good tactic" He said holding up his fists

"The old distraction, I knew that this would distract you long enough to let my friends get to us" Vast replied as they circled each other

"Well I commend your tactics, so why aren't you the leader" Wolf replied as both traded blows to each other

"Jacob is a better leader, sides he is a much better shot then me, I'm content being the ground the Castle Stands on" Vast said sending a spear punch at Wolf's face knocking his helmet off

Wolf's face was Russian with short cut hair and many scars; this man was a true warrior

"Not a bad move, but now it's my turn" Wolf said sending a flurry of kicks and punches at Vast knocking him to the ground, he then pulled out his magnum and held it to Vast's face

"Good move but I win" He said about to hold the trigger but his expression of victory went to horror as he saw Vast hold up a grenade with the pin taken out

"No, my friends took out your squad, just you and me" Vast replied, he was smiling as the grenade went off and took them both out

Game Over

KWAC Wins

Back in the Lobby the Blue Beret was angry but Wolf held his hand up

"Blue Beret, today we took on a tough clan, and we lost, now what will we do?" Wolf Asked

The Blue Beret went into a formation and they saluted the KWAC along with Wolf

"I wish you good luck for the next match" Wolf said and the KWAC saluted them back out of respect.

Game Over.

AN: That was a good round I think, a Swat Battle against Military styled clan. Now many will wonder why the Leader was Russian with the clan named after a US Military division, it is irony ok. See ya next chapter.


	7. Final Fantasy Halo, KWAC vs Bungie

AN: Took me awhile to figure out to make this chapter, but I think this one will be good, especially if you like RPG's as much as I do.

The KWAC were waiting when an announcement came on

"Will all teams head to the teleporter for an important announcement, that is all" the announcer said

"What no funny line, what is the writer losing ideas?" Vast asked

"Huh?" Jstup said

"Never mind private joke" Vast replied and they went through the teleporter and they were transported to Sandbox where on the top level it was blank save for a large throne, on top of the Throne was a Golden Spartan with flaming recon. The KWAC could see many clans standing around, wondering what is going on.

"What's going?" Jstup asked

"Got me" Phantom replied

"Attention!" A Booming voice range out and one person possibly a squeaker asked "God?"

"My name is Ultima one of the best of the Bungie Warriors, I am hear to congratulate you all on getting this far, but do not think it is over, the next challenge shall be special. We have a total of 24 clans still here, now it is time to see how strong you really are" The Golden Spartan said.

"I wonder what this challenge will be" Jacob said to himself

"The Challenge will be a three on five specialty battle against one of three Bungie warriors" Ultima said

Many people began to panic, wouldn't you if you had to face the guys who basically created this world?

"Now go and prepare yourself, for this fight you must be strong" Ultima said and with that everyone was teleported away

Back in the waiting lobby the KWAC were discussing strategy

"…and so if he comes that way Jstup will do his battle cry to scatter them and they Chocolaty will go angry Austrian on them to keep them scattered and then Phantom will go in and take em out" Jacob said finishing a plan

"I think it could work" Vast said then a message on the computer near them

"I got a mail let me check" Vast said and a voice came on

"Attention, Clan Killers Without a Cause, enter your teleporter now, your battle awaits" The voice said

"That's our cue" Vast said as they made their way to the teleporter and were transported to Valhalla where they saw three Golden Flaming Recon Spartans looking at them, one had a Security Helmet, one had EOD, and another had Hyabusa

"Hello KWAC, my name is Snipergod, call me Sniper, my buddies here are Runnertothesun or Runner in the EOD helmet, and the Hyabusa is Trenttheninja or Trent" The Security Wearing Spartan said

"A pleasure to meet you" Jacob said

"Right on to business, the match here will be a turn by turn battle" Sniper said

The clan was confused to this, but Vast smiled

"Role-playing game huh, like Final Fantasy or Dragon Quest" Vast said

"Well looks like we may not have an easy fight" Sniper said "Last three fights we took down the enemy without a problem, because they didn't know what to do"

"Yeah, so what are the rules?" Vast asked

"Well first off, one of you will have to sit out and play controller, but I assume it will be you VastGerm" Sniper said

"Right, so anything else?" Vast asked

"We will play until one side is taken down" Sniper said

"Our equipment?" Vast added

"Check the base behind us, you will find good equipment" Runner said

"Thanks" Jacob replied as they ran to the Waterfall base

At the base Vast directed the clan members to grab special weapons, Jacob was given a battle rifle along with a plasma pistol. Chocolaty got the Rocket launcher and the assault rifle. Phantom took the Sniper Rifle, and an energy sword. Jstup got the Grav Hammer, along with a fuel rod cannon.

They went back to the middle of the map

"Alright time for the battle" Sniper said smiling as the screen faded and then the Final Fantasy 7 battle theme started playing

The Stats of the Clan members were as followed

Key

HP: Health Points

Jacob

HP 400

Chocolaty

HP 450

Jstup

HP 500

Phantom

HP 400

Vast wasn't on the screen as he was directing the attacks

"Jacob use your plasma shot" Vast said

"Right" Jacob said charging a plasma shot and shooting it at Trent, inflicting 45 damage and lowering defense in the process

"Alright Jstup battle cry" Vast said

"With Pleasure" Jstup said taking a deep breath, "Guns up lets do this, LERROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIINS!!!" He shouted boosting the attack of the group

"My turn" Sniper said clicking the side of his helmet, "Scanning" He said and a lock on target appeared on Jacob

"That's not good" Vast said

"My turn" Trent said pulling out an energy sword, " PUMP UP" He shouted as he slammed the ground and his attack went up

" And my turn" Runner said, " Protect" he threw down a bubble shield in front of Sniper preventing anyone from long range attacking

"Phantom use your blade dance" Vast directed

"Got it" Phantom said drawing his sword and he flashed and disappeared, only to reappear right behind Sniper

"No way!" Sniper shouted as he was back slashed then front slashed infliction a critical hit on him and infliction 400 damage

"Heh, take that" Phantom said getting back into position

"Chocolaty, load up, and sky fire" Vast said

Chocolaty fired two shots into the sky

"Don't worry they will be back" He said

Sniper walked out of the bubble shield and he pointed his rifle at Jacob

"No scope" He said and he fired hitting Jacob dead on for a critical hit for 300

100/400 HP

"Smart move he locked on then attacked with a risky move" Vast said

Trent ran at Phantom and slashed him with an energy sword inflicting 120 damage

280/400 HP

The bubble shield dissipated

Runner drew a Spartan laser and charged it

"Ok that's bad" Vast thought "But wait if I…..yeah that could work" He thought and he smiled

" Jacob aim for the Laser" Vast said

"You sure?" Jacob asked wondering what the plan was

"Yeah I'm sure, use your concentrated fire" Vast said

"Got it" Jacob said, " Concentrated fire" He shouted and he fired at the laser 5 times infliction 30, 26, miss, 45, and 34 damage to it.

"Sniper I can't hold it" Runner shouted

"Wait hold on" Sniper shouted but it was too late Sniper fired his shot on both of his team mates inflicting 9999 damage right on the both of them, with that they fell to the ground and disappeared like an enemy in the game they were doing a parody of.

"Looks like we can win this" Vast said

"Oh really?" Runner said pulling out a regenerator, " Revive" He shouted and the two returned

" Boys I think it's time to kick it up a knock" Sniper said, "Summon fighting Robot" he shouted and they were replaced with a large robot, the feet were scorpion tanks, the legs warthogs, the body was a wraith, the arms composed of mongoose ATV with the hands ghosts, and the head was a prowler

The Battle theme was replaced with the Final fantasy 8 boss theme

"Ok guys I'm a good forger and I didn't know you could do that" Jacob said and everyone was worried

Sniper spoke from within the machine

"Beat this and you will prove your power" he said

The Robot moved and it did a plasma charge

"Guys I can feel this will be the big one" Vast said

Phantom dropped a regenerator and healed the party back to full health

The Rockets came back to earth inflicting a critical hit on the machine doing 500 and 652 damage

"Oh yeah that's walk I'm talking about" Chocolaty said

The Robot uses Plasma mortar

"Get a load of this" Sniper said firing a plasma shot from the wraith body and inflicting 350 points of damage to the party

Jacob

HP 50/400

Chocolaty

HP 100/450

Jstup

HP 250/500

Phantom

HP 50/400

"Another hit like that we are out" Jacob said

Chocolaty dropped a regenerator and healed everyone, too bad that was the last one they had

"Jstup Fire at the robot, aim for the arms" Vast said

"Got it, FULL SALVO!!" Jstup shouted and he fired a full round of fuel rod ammo at the left arm doing a grand total of 938 damage, and to everyone's surprise, the arm fell off

"So that's the trick" Vast said

"So you figured it out, let me tell you, out of everyone doing this, you are the third clan to get this far, but don't think we will go easy, CHARGING LASER" Sniper said from inside the machine and they could see from the prowler Runner was charging a Spartan laser

"Ok this is bad" Vast thought but then an idea came to his head

" Jstup use another battle cry" Vast said

"On it" Jstup said, " LEEEEEEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!" He shouted and boosted the attack even more

"Jacob scan that thing, find a weak point" Vast said

"Understood" He said scanning using the security function

"The legs" Jacob said

"Figured as much, Chocolaty use a bubble shield on Jstup" Vast said

"Right" Chocolaty said dropping a bubble shield on Jstup

"FIRE" Sniper shouted and from the top of the robot a Spartan laser fired and took out all of the party except Jstup who was protected

"Alright Jstup time to finish this fight" Vast said, "Aim for the legs with a Lerroy Charge" Vast said

"Risk taker, I like that" Jstup said pulling his grav hammer as the bubble shield dissipated

"Alright, guns up, lets do this LERRRRRRRRRRRRRROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!" He shouted charging at the robot's legs and sending a slam right on the right leg inflicting a critical hit of 9999 damage, but Jstup in the process of the attack lost 499 HP for the risky move

"Heh, see ya" Jstup said as the Robot fell to the ground and disappeared

As the Victory theme played Jstup twirled his hammer and grinned

Back in the normal field of battle Sniper and his crew smiled

"KWAC as a member of Bungie I have never seen just strategy and teamwork like this" Sniper said

"Yeah did a good job" Trent said

"Agreed" Runner added

"Go now, and soon you will face another clan in the Quarter finals" Sniper said and the clan was warped back to Last Resort.

"Now that was a tough battle, now any idea why Bungie would use Final Fantasy?" Jacob asked

"Probably because no one would expect it, I mean how many people play here and Final Fantasy" Vast replied grinning, if it wasn't for him and his strategic mind, they would have lost

"Anyway we have another issue, we are going into the Quarter finals, this is gonna be even tougher then before" Vast said and everyone nodded in agreement

"Yes it will be" A Voice said and they turned to see Destroyer looking at them

"You!" Chocolaty shouted drawing a shotgun

"Control yourself" Vast said, "What do you want?" Vast asked

"Just to congratulate you, I mean I thought you would have lost in the first round, but I was wrong, anyway I doubt tomorrow in the next match you can survive" He said

"why you" Vast gripped his arm rests on his chair as Destroyer left the area

"That guy…." Vast said but then he got up and ran off to follow

"Vast wait" Jacob shouted as he followed him but then in a flash of light both were gone

"Noooo!" The trio shouted

Game Over

AN: Nice little cliff hanger, what will happen to the clan without Vast and Jacob, how will they win the next match without their fearless leader and all around good player Vast? Where did they go? What is going on, and when I will update. Well I guess you will have to wait and see LOL.


	8. Separation: Jacob and Vast

AN: I had to really think this chapter through, now then to clarify this chapter and the next chapter that I either put up along side this one, or I made you wait for the other chapter like a complete jerk. Hopefully it's the former. Both chapters happen at the same time, in other words read the next chapter before this, or read this before that, or you could x out of the page and not read this at all, but that's not fun at all. Enjoy.

Vast and Jacob chased Destroyer and were transported in a flash of white light, the next thing they knew they were in what looked like the slums, it was aptly named Ghost town.

"Vast, I don't think we are in Last Resort anymore?" Jacob said as they examined the area, it would seem they were transported to an old ruined building

"Heh Looks like meats on the menu for my pets" Destroyers voice rang out

"Survive this game and you will leave the area, if not….well lets just say the stakes are more then rank" He said

"What kind of stakes" Vast asked to the voice

"Easy, thanks to some inside help we made it so if you lose, you will be permanently exiled from the land of Halo" Destroyer said and with that he laughed like a madman leaving the duo alone

"Vast stay alert, this may get ugly" Jacob said as he looked at their weapons, Jacob thankfully spawned with a shotgun and Vast only a magnum

"We better be on high alert" Vast said as they checked around a corner and they saw an elite, but this one was snarling, a zombie

"This is bad" Vast said

"Knows what's even worse?" Jacob asked

"What?" Vast asks

"A Zombie right behind us" Jacob replies and Vast turns around to see a snarling Elite looking a them

"Think it sees us?" Vast asks, half joking

The Elite points at them and does a loud shriek

"Damn it" Jacob said as he fires on the elite taking it out, Vast grabbed the sword the elite dropped and they left the building, thankfully the weapons were spawned so Vast could also replace his magnum for a brute shot

"Quickly in the tunnels" Jacob says and they made it into the tunnels where they caught their breath

"This is bad, we have to survive for an hour with these zombies" Jacob said holding his gun up, this was no ordinary fight, when in battle if you go down, at least you came back, no this game was for keeps.

"Don't worry Jacob we can last, we been through worst, remember the time we were in team doubles on Foundry and they had us down by 12, and then we took them down in the last three minutes" Vast said and Jacob smiled, it was a good time.

"Yeah, your right Vast, you are totally right" Jacob said

"Yeah well first off we have two things to worry about, our clan is down two members, and of those two, they don't have you, I mean in all modesty they can do without me, but you….you are needed" Vast said

"I'm sure they can find some replacements for the next match, but right now we have to focus on getting out of this" Jacob said but then they heard snarling from outside of the tunnel entrance

"Come on, lets get out of here" Jacob said quietly to Vast, but Vast held his hand up

"Hold on" He said indicating for Jacob to move to the exit on his own

Vast snuck close to the zombie elite and he tossed a frag right between its feet and ran

"Graah?" was all it could say before it was taken down in an awesome explosion

The duo ran for cover in a building's second floor, behind a piece of floor that must have fallen down and now was more like a ramp

"Ok I think we are safe" Jacob said as Vast looked around

"Yeah…..we only have 45 more minutes, then we are free" Vast said

"Right" Jacob replied removing his helmet and wiping his forehead

"Look Vast if we don't get out of this, I want you to know-"Vast held his hand up

"If you are going gay on me, I'm gonna call those zombies and pin you to the ground" Vast said grinning then lightly punching Jacob in the shoulder

"But I know, it's been a good run, either way, we are going to be fighting" Vast said and Jacob nodded and donned his helmet

"Come on we better keep moving, those elites will learn where we are soon" Vast said as he drew a frag and tossed it to the tunnels to divert the elites away from them

They soon made it to the steel building at was gutted; they spotted a mongoose but decided it would be best not to mess with it at the moment.

They hid up in the rafter away from sight

"Ok I think we found a good spot to hide for awhile" Vast said, he took a deep breath of relief

"I'm just glad we only have 30 minutes left" Jacob said

"Agreed" Vast said as they wait

But it wasn't long when they heard something sniffing them from below

"Jacob…grenade" Vast whispered holding his hand out

"Right" Jacob said quietly handing him the grenade which Vast pulled the pin and dropped it right on top of the elite

"Come on" Vast shouted and they hopped on the mongoose, they only had about 10

minutes left

"Drive drive drive!!" Vast shouted as Jacob slammed on the gas, 2.4 seconds later and the elites behind them would have gotten them

They drove around the area and Elites came out of hiding and followed them

"Damn it" Vast shouted as he fired brute shots at them to slow them down, this kept going for about five minutes as they drove around the ruined town

"Damn it Jacob, I'm out of ammo" Vast shouted

"Don't worry we only have about a few more minutes left" Jacob replied but then the mongoose spun out and then slammed into a wall

"Ok this is bad" Vast said as they saw 15 Elites circling them

"Vast….looks like this is the end" Jacob said

"Not quite" Vast said grinning

The Elite march closer then Vast points to the large timer in the sky

"Times up" Vast said as the elite jumped them only to have their prey disappear and get away

They were transported to Valhalla were they were met by Destroyer

"My, I didn't think you could last this long" He said grinning

"But now, can you last against an army coming to you, defeat them and you earn your freedom" He said disappearing

Vast looked from their base at the waterfall and he gasped, Destroyer was right, 20 enemies were coming, including four scorpion tanks

"Alright what do we have?" Vast asked

"Only what we got, some plasma grenades, a bubble shield, and that's it" Jacob said checking the base, "Oh and two mongoose" He added

"alright I think I have a plan" Vast said

The Army came to the hill and looked at the base, the Commander in Mark 5 with EVA shoulders and chest plate scanned the area

"No sign of the enemy" He said, "Now remember any sign of them, we open fire"

They saw a mongoose fly from the man cannon

"FIRE!" He shouted and the tanks opened fired on mongoose shooting it down in mid air

"Commander, no one was on board" A solider said

"WHAT!? But how?" He asked confused

From the side caves Vast and Jacob smiled, the plan worked out, Vast had the right idea to do that to divert their attention long enough for them to make it to the side caves

"Now what?" Jacob asks

"Hand me a plasma" Vast said and Jacob handed him the deadly explosive

"Fire in the hole" Vast said as he did a long over hand toss of them landing right on the general, taking him and two others out

"Let's go while they are confused" Vast said and they ran to the wrecked ship where they took a breather

"Come on we can make it to the other base" Vast said quietly

The army was confused, where was the enemy

"Uh….should we invade their base?" One of them asked

"Not until the general says so" Another said and a bunch of guys groaned, what a noob

Vast and Jacob make it to the Ocean base and they saw a Tank

"Vast" Jacob said

"Yeah?" Vast replied

"I'm driving" Jacob said and they laughed

Vast took the gunner seat while Jacob took command, he switch the radio station to the A Team Theme and they open fired on the enemy tanks blowing them up

"I Knew we should have taken that last tank" One solider said before he was blown to kingdom come

"Wow they are like eggs" Vast as he gunned down a fleeing enemy

"Why?" Jacob asked

"Come on, look at them scramble" Vast said and Jacob couldn't help but smile at that lame pun

"Let bring them down" Jacob said as he fired on the enemies, soon they took down the army

Destroyer appeared in front of them

"You think you are good…..fine you win" Destroyer said, he was angry but a deals a deal and both Vast and Jacob were warped back into Last Resort

"How is he doing this?" Vast asked rubbing his head, Destroyer did warp them but he didn't warp them on the ground, he warped them 3 feet in the air then dropped them

"No idea, but for now we should find our clan and tell them we are alright" Jacob said

Just then the clan warped into the room and Vast and Jacob could notice Blackeye and Shrimp along with them

"Hey look it's the guys" Shrimp said

"Jacob, Vast. You ok?" Jstup asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Vast said grinning

"Don't worry we won the match. Now tell us what happened" Jstup said.

Game Over

AN: Now then, if you read this first go read the other chapter, or if you are reading this after reading the other chapter, then sorry you have to wait for the next chapter.


	9. Separation: The KWAC Members

AN: As I said in the last chapter, both of these chapters take place at the same time.

Jstup, Phantom, and Chocolaty watched as their friend Jacob and Vast disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Nooooooooo" They shouted as saw they were gone

"Ok this is bad, what do we do" Jstup said panicking a little

Phantom knocked him on the head

"Get a hold of yourself man" Phantom said

"Your right" Jstup said

"Ok first off we need to figure out who to get if they don't come back, I think we should tell someone that Jacob and Vast aren't here and that we need to get some alternates, I suggest Shrimp and Blackeye" Chocolaty said remaining calm

"Good idea" Jstup said as he went into the terminal

"Lets see….damn it Clippy go away" Jstup said typing stuff in "Alright, To Bungie, we have two members who are not in right now, Mr TenseJacob and VastGerm, please allow us to have Blackeyebro1 and KnockedShrimp work with us for the next round as replacements" Jstup typed

He sent the message

"Now we wait and hope Bungie responds" Jstup says, just then they heard the sound of two bodies hitting the floor and Shrimp and Blackeye groaned

"That was fast" Jstup said

"Oh man, one minute we are in the stands waiting to see the next match, and the next thing we knew, we disappeared" Blackeye said rubbing his head

"I think I left my skittles in my seat" Shrimp said

"Forget the snack, we have bigger worried, Vast and Jacob are gone and we need you two to take their place" Phantom said

"You serious, this isn't some punk, is it?" Shrimp asked

"Does this look like MTV?" Chocolaty asked

"Look can we focus we have another match and we are taking on the Catchers, in a game of Capture the flag" Jstup said on the terminal

"Well that ought to be fun" Shrimp said

"And tough, they're known to be some of the best flag grabbers around" Jstup said

"That's not good" Shrimp said

"Attention, Will Clan Catchers and KWAC head to the teleporters for the Quarter Finals" The Announcer said, " Oh god damn it, someone took the last donut that's it, I'm gonna hunt him down and shove this energy sword so far up his ass that he is gonna cough up plasma"

"Uhh Sir. You left the light on" A voice said in the back ground

"I did…..oh crap I…. I" The intercom shut off

The Group took the teleporter were transported to Sandtrap, where they landed at the Crypt Elephant

"Attention Clans, this next game shall be Capture the Flag, Clan Catcher as Red Team, and KWAC as Blue team, first to capture the flag three times wins the game." The Announcer said

"Alright Phantom, grab that laser, Chocolaty you, and Shrimp head across the dunes to the left on a mongoose, wait for my signal, Me and Blackeye will distract the other team and make sure you can go in without a problem" Jstup said formulating a plan

"Alright break" Chocolaty said hopping on the mongoose with Shrimp in the back, Phantom handed Blackeye the Spartan laser and waited at the elephant. Jstup took the Warthog with Blackeye to distract the enemy

Near the enemy Elephant Jstup spotted a warthog with four guys in it (one was standing on top of it)

"Blackeye" Jstup said

"On it, I'm firing my laser" Black said

All the guy driving the warthog could say was "WHAT THE FU-"then they got blown up

Over Kill

"alright Chocolaty we took out four of them, head on it and hurry" Jstup said on the com link

"Going in" Chocolaty replied and they made their way to back of the Elephant where he and Shrimp took out the lone defender

"Shrimp grab the flag" Chocolaty said and Shrimp grabbed the flag and they sped off

"Alright one down two to go" Chocolaty said but then Shrimp tapped him on the shoulder

"what is it?" Chocolaty asked

"You better hurry we got missile right behind us" Shrimp shouted and Chocolaty saw in the sky that missiles were coming for them

"Hang on" Chocolaty said doing a spin and heading into the opposite direction back to the enemy elephant

"Are you crazy?!" Shrimp shouted

"don't worry I have a surprise for them" Chocolaty said as he whizzed right past two elite

"Have a blast" He shouted and before the elites could fire on him they were nailed by the missiles that followed them

"Alright lets bring it on home" Chocolaty said as they made their way back

"AHHHHH" Phantom shouted on the com link

"Phantom what's wrong?" Jstup asked

"They got the flag, repeat they got the-"they heard the sound of a blast and Chocolaty could see an elite and Spartan speeding off on a mongoose

"Damn it" Chocolaty shouted as they both jumped on and scored a win

"We are on our way to taking the flag" Jstup said on the com link, he and Blackeye ran up on the enemy elephant and grabbed the flag and jumped down onto the Warthog

"Lets get out of here" Jstup said as he stepped on the gas and they soon made it to their elephant and got another flag score

"Aright we just need to grab the flag one more time and we can win" Jstup said but then they heard a sound and looked from the back of the elephant, two rocket all the way from the sand dunes were fired

"Oh crap" Jstup said as they were all killed

Extermination, Killtacular

An Elite came out of hiding from the crypt and took the flag and ran off on their mongoose driven by the rocket guy

As soon as the group respawned they noticed that the enemy scored again. It was two to two and this would be the final round

"Guys I think I have a plan" Shrimp said

A few seconds after explaining they all smiled

"Good idea Shrimp, alright lets do this" Jstup said as Chocolaty got on a mongoose with Jstup riding

The duo soon made it to the back of the enemy elephant where fives guns were pointed at them and one elite said, " This the best you got?" and they all opened fired on them only to find that this duo is tough to kill on a mongoose

"Come on try and get us" Jstup said from on the back of the mongoose and firing

"AFTER THEM" The elite shouted and three guys jumped off and chased them

"What were they doing?" The elite asked and he turned to the sound of a loud horn and saw their Elephant was coming right at em

"Oh….ok I didn't see that coming" He said as he was gunned down by Shrimp on the turret

Their elephant came to a stop behind the enemy elephant and Phantom and Blackeye pointed their guns at the lone defender

"Ok you can have the flag, just don't hurt me" The Spartan said

"Shrimp it's all yours" Phantom said and Shrimp grabbed the flag and scored the win

Game over Blue Team Wins

"Alright yeah we did it" Shrimp said

"Yeah" Jstup said over the com link and they were warped back to Last resort where they saw Jacob and Vast, who looked a little worse for wear but they were fine.

"Hey look it's the guys" Shrimp said

"Jacob, Vast. You ok?" Jstup asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Vast said grinning

"Don't worry we won the match. Now tell us what happened" Jstup said.

Game Over

AN: Alright I'm glad I got both of these done. See ya next chapter.


	10. SemiFinals: KWAC vs The Hunters

AN: Alright it's now time again to play the game, let's do this

"….and so then Vast and I took the tank and took down those guys" Jacob explained, him and Vast had finally got back after they were teleported away by Destroyer

"So any ideas how it happened?" Phantom asked

"Hacking" Jacob said

"Yeah, he had the skills, and the fact that they had someone inside Bungie makes him even more dangerous" Vast said

"So what do we do?" Jstup asks

"We should send someone along with two more clan members to find them, and take em out" Jacob said going to his laptop

"I have a few skills with modding, trust me it wasn't a good thing on my side but perhaps I can make three of them Bungie armor just to get in, find and take down the guy on the inside" Jacob said typing

"I will go" Phantom said

"Right, I will send Rommel and Shrimp with you" Jacob said typing, "So Blackeye will replace you, once we win this fight we need you to get into the Bungie Private servers and maps and find the hacker" Jacob said still typing

"Understood, I will leave and wait for your signal outside of the server" Phantom said

"You do realize that if we get caught, we will most likely get exiled from Halo" Jstup said

"It's a risk we are willing to take, we have to stop the Blades" Jacob said finishing his typing

"Got it, this should be enough to get you through" Jacob said and he hit a key and Phantom's and Shrimp's armor changed to Bungie Recon.

"Rommel had already been notified and changed, he will be waiting at the location" Jacob said finishing up on the laptop

"So anyway I'm checking out the next match, it would seem it will be an all out Heavy Battle on Sandtrap" Vast said smiling

"It would seem the gods are smiling down on us" Chocolaty said

"Dibs on the tank" Jacob said

"Turret then" Vast said

"Attention, will Clan Hunters and Clan KWAC head to the nearest Teleporter for the Semi-final match" The Announcer said

"Lets go" Blackeye said

They go into the Teleporter and they appear on the Crypt side of the map of Sandtrap

"Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Tournament, now it is time to see who will be heading to the finals to face The Crossed Blades Clan who won their Semi-Finals in a record breaking 100 to 3 kills, today's Clans, the Hunter Clan known for sniping, against the KWAC who we have seen them snatch victory from the Jaws of defeat. Who is deadliest, who is fastest, who is smartest, are you ready? 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The Announcer shouted

"Jstup, you and Blackeye get into the Warthog, Chocolaty take the laser, me and Vast got the tank" Jacob said as him and Vast took the Scorpion

"Alright let's do this" Blackeye said jumping into the driver's seat of the Gauss Warthog

"Bring it on" Jstup shouted as they drove off

"Found on" Blackeye said as he saw three guys in one Warthog

"What a moron, they put three guys in one warthog" Jstup said

"Wait, one of them has a….oh crap" Blackeye said as they narrowly missed a laser shot

"They almost broke Betty" He shouted," THEY ARE GONNA PAY!!!" He shouted, Jstup just remained silent, to those who don't understand, Blackeye has a thing for his Warthog, which he named Betty, to harm Betty was like mooning a Brute Chief, not a smart idea and it will end badly for the offender.

"Jstup Take them down" Blackeye shouted as he drove full throttle right into the oncoming Warthog

"With pleasure" Jstup said firing a shot that hit the enemy engine blowing them up straight into the air as they drove past the wreckage

Triple Kill

Back with Vast and Jacob they were firing on a Banshee that wouldn't stay still

"Damn it, hold still!" Vast shouted

"Hasta La Vista, Baby" Chocolaty shouted in his Austrian Accent as his fired his laser showing the Icarus wannabe that he flew too close to the sun

"Thanks Chocolaty" Jacob said

"Anytime" He replied

"Wraith dead ahead" Vast shouted as he fired his turret at it

"Bail out!" Jacob shouted and they jumped out just as the plasma mortar destroyed the tank

"Find cover in the ruins" Jacob shouted as they dodged the mortar fire

"Right" Vast shouted and they ran into the old ruins and caught their breath

"Vast flush him out, I will get behind him and give him my own plasma gift" Jacob said holding up a plasma grenade

"Got it" Vast shouted and he ran out in front of the Wraith

"Hey, your mama was so fat, Jabba the Hut said daaaaaamn" Vast shouted

"Oh that's it!!!" The guy inside the tank shouted and he fired on Vast who narrowly avoided the shots

"Jacob come on, I can only dodge these for so long" Vast thought as his leg got hit by the mortar

"AHHH!" Vast shouted at the Wraith aimed its gun at them

"This is gonna hurt" Vast said as the explosion happened

"Get up Vast" Jacob said, he walked from behind the wrecked Wraith, a second later and it would be both Vast and the Wraith blown up

"Can't, my leg got hit" Vast said pointing at his left leg

"Let me help you" Jacob said helping Vast up

A Sniper Shot rang out and almost hit them

"Jacob run!" Vast shouted and he pulled out an SMG

"I will hold him off" Vast shouted firing at the sand dunes where the sniper was

Jacob nodded and ran off leaving Vast with his back against the wall quite literally

The Sniper fired the gun right out of Vast's hand

"Well looks like a kill goes to them" Vast thought smiling but then a horn honked behind him and then a Warthog drove in front of Vast blocking the sniper shot

"Come with me if you want to live" Chocolaty said handing him the Spartan laser

"Got it" Vast said limping in as the sniper reloaded his shots and Vast reached into the back and pulled out a sniper rifle of his own

"See you in hell" Vast said as he pulled the trigger and got the sniper in the head

"Boom head shot" Vast said to himself as he clutched his leg

"You alright?" Chocolaty asked heading back to their Elephant where Jacob, Blackeye, and Jstup were waiting

"Damn it, can't believe they got us with that Rocket" Jstup said to Blackeye

"Well Excuse me Jstup for not seeing them" Blackeye replied annoyed

"Calm down" Jacob said

Vast limped into the Elephant

"So what's the score" Vast asked

"10 to 7, our favor" Jacob said

"We lost a tank, and all we have is a Wraith, the Elephant, and two shots in a rocket launcher" Jstup said looking around, "Oh and a trip mine that I found around the rockets" He added

"They still have their tank" Blackeye said

"Ok we need a plan" Vast said removing his helmet and scratching his head….he then had the light bulb in his head turn on

"I got it" Vast said

"What's the plan?" Jacob asked

"Ok, here is what we do…."

The Enemy came near the Elephant in their tank along side with two Warthogs, each with two guys riding.

"Hmmm, that's odd, they must have left" One of them said

"Not Quite" Vast said getting on top of the Elephant

"Hey looks found one" another said but then Vast grinned as he tossed the trip mine between them and jumped down

"NOW GUYS" Vast Shouted and from the top of the Crypt area Jacob fired two rockets

"BAIL OUT" One of them shouted but it was too late, the two rockets combined with the trip mine was enough to take all five out in one swoop

Extermination, Killtacular

"Alright, the plan worked" Jacob said grinning

"Yeah, Come on guys lets push them back" Vast said as he and Jacob got back into the newly spawned scorpion as Jstup and Blackeye took a warthog, Chocolaty got the Wraith

"Aright, Guns up, lets do this, VEEEEECHIIIIIIIIICLE MANSLAAAAAAAAAAUGHTER!" Jstup shouted and everyone laughed at the Vehicle Lerroy Jenkins version and they drove to the enemy spawn

"THIS IS SANDTRAP!!!" Vast shouted as they opened fired on the enemy who was holed up in their Elephant

"Incoming" Chocolaty said as he fired a volley of Plasma nailing three of the guys in the Elephant

Triple Kill

"Take this" Vast said gunning down four more, three of them were newly spawned and one decided to be brave

Overkill

"Yeah don't let up" Jacob shouted firing on a guy who decided to try to head for the Scorpion

"Betty wants revenge" Blackeye said as he ran over two guys with Jstup gunning down the one he missed

In a few short minutes the score went straight to 100 to 7

Game Over

Red Team Wins

"Yeah" Vast shouted as they were transported back to the Waiting room

"Alright guys let me contact the others" Jacob said typing on his laptop and tuning his head set

"Phantom do you hear me?" Jacob asked

"Loud and clear Jacob, we are in the server, we are currently on the look out for the signal you told us to go for" Phantom replied

"Good, remember stay low and only act when you 100 percent sure it is the guy we are after" Jacob said

"Right understood" Phantom said ending the connection

"So guys, what do you think so far?" Vast said smiling

"I think the other team owed us a steak dinner" Jstup said and Vast grinned

"Yeah, but we can't rest, the next match will be the toughest here, we are facing hackers, and if this plan fails…well we are gonna get owned" Vast said

"Right, but hey, we went far, and if we do lose, at least we tried" Blackeye said and everyone nods in agreement, it was true, even if they lose, they still made a name for themselves.

"Guys, it was a honor to make it this far with you" Vast said

"I agree, we will show them whose boss next round" Jacob said

"They are gonna wish they never messed with the KWAC" Jstup said

"Aye, they will face my wrath" Chocolaty shouted in his Austrian accent

"Shot to the face" Blackeye said aiming his sniper rifle to make his point

Everyone high fives each other at the end of this little pep session.

Game Over.

AN: This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, and let me tell you, I love Heavy Battles, and my clan does as well. Tanks Bungie for this fun battle sessions in Squad Battles. Please make more of them if you are reading this. See ya next chapter, the final match.


	11. The Finals: KWAC vs The Crossed Blades

AN: Its time for the final Chapter, the end of this good story. Please enjoy this as much I as did.

Vast looked at his team, Blackeye was polishing his sniper rifle, preparing it for the final battle against the Crossed Blades Clan. Jstup was taking a nap in the corner, from his helmet you could hear his breathing, a shotgun laid at his side. Jacob was typing something on his laptop, most likely involving the great plan to stop them. Chocolaty was checking over his weapons, trying to decide which would be the best for the last match.

Vast decided to give a speech before the battle, for moral support

"Guys, its time for our hardest battle, harder then the Avalanche Heavy Battle, when we were down 40 and they had both tanks. Harder then when we faced the army of warthogs on the Rats nest. Harder then-"

"Me when I was with your mom last night, yeah" Blackeye said grinning and Vast Groaned

"Blackeye show some respect, we told you that was annoying" Jacob said

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, carry on Vast" Blackeye said

"Right, the point is that we faced plenty of tough battles, lost plenty too, but today we stand against our toughest foe yet, even tougher then the Annul and Déjà vu achievements combined, no today we will fight, and we will win" Vast said and the clan clapped

"Vast is right, we can do this, and we can show them who is the best there is" Jacob said

"Yeah, let's show em whose boss" Jstup said cracking his neck and pumping his shotgun

"Attention, KWAC and Crossed Blades, please head to the nearest teleporter for the final match" The announcer said and the clan walked into the teleporter where they met the Crossed Blades who grinned at them from beneath their helmets in a waiting room

"Time to do or die, but mostly die you worthless noobs" Destroyer said darkly

A Bungie Employee came into the room

"Alright guys, final match, this one will be a Big Team slayer, first to 100 kills wins the Title of the Best Clan. The match will be done on a special version of High Ground, made by Bungie; this will be a good match. Good luck to both teams" He said

Both teams were transported to the map where they looked around; they spawned inside of the base

"Alright guys, looks like fate brought us back" Chocolaty said picking up a mauler

"Yeah" Vast said looking around, to see what they can use

"Vast in here" Jacob said pointing to a Warthog parked where the mongoose would normally be

"That's a nice change" Vast said hopping in the driver seat

"Jstup head to the tower, Blackeye cover him with that sniper" Jacob said pointing to a sniper sitting on the wall

"Hi ho Sliver, AWAY!" Vast shouted as he drove out of the gate where he skidded to a stop in front of a Spartan holding a missile launcher

"Well, goodbye noob" He said

"DRIVE!!" Jacob shouted and Vast sped off to the right where the Spartan missed

"What happened, it should have stayed on him?!" The Spartan Exclaimed as he was gunned down by Jacob

"Damn it, I thought the hacking worked" Destroyer said as him and the other three were taken down by Jacob who gunned three of them, with Vast running over Destroyer

Overkill

"Darn it, now I got hacker on my paint job" Vast said as he laughed

On the Cliff side, Destroyer glared at them, the hacking should have worked

"Hey Mark, what are fuck are you doing, set up the hacks" Destroyer said on a com link

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your hacking days are over" A voice replied, it wasn't a Blade, no it was Phantom

"I already informed Bungie of this, but out of respect for us, they are letting you face us, without the hacking" He explained, he then chuckled "Though I feel sorry for you" He added and Destroyer was angry

"Head inside, hunt them down" He ordered and Destroyer and one other went into the large hole in the bunker, while the other three went though the cave and began to crawl into the pipe

"Alright Butch, you go first with the SMG and I will follow with the Needler" Destroyer said and his comrade nodded as they walked through the area

"Uh Boss I got a bad feeling, nothing is coming up on radar, not even their warthog" Butch said

"Well we know they can't be hacking" Destroyer said annoyed but then he jumped at the sound of a bullet that nailed Butch in the head, taking him down.

"What the hell!?" Destroyer shouted and he heard a chuckle

"Blackeye may be a bit of a pain, but he should be called Deadeye" The Voice said

Destroyer looked behind and he saw Jacob lying on the wall, a battle rifle at his side and a slight grin on his face from beneath his helmet

"That old tactic, you know for hackers you could have come up with a better plan, oh wait, that's right you don't have a plan because you never had to use one" Jacob said and Destroyer fired a barrage of needles at Jacob who avoid them, the pink crystals stuck into the wall as a reminder of how dangerous they were if they stuck into him

"What's the matter, you can't even hit me" Jacob said as he drew his rifle at aimed at Destroyer's hand, shooting the weapon out of his grip.

"Damn you, how did you stop him, our hacking was perfect" Destroyer said

"I'm a former Modder, I knew something was wrong, and it could have fooled just about anyone, but not me" Jacob said

{One hour Earlier}

"Ok Jacob we are inside" Phantom said, his armor was now a Bungie flaming recon, along side Rommel and Shrimp. Their mission was to stop the hacker on the inside before the match started, that would be in an hour.

"Alright guys, act natural and don't do anything to stick out" Phantom warned his companions

"Right, understood" Rommel Said

"Got it" Shrimp added as they walked into the server where they saw some Bungie employees working on terminals, others were just sitting watching the tournament unfold

"Wow, that KWAC is doing pretty good" One of them said to another

"Yeah, I got 1000 points on them" The other replied

"Rommel sense anything wrong around here? Like a weird buzz in the air?" Phantom asked him quietly; Jacob told them to look out for that because no matter how good a hacker is, they always leave some sort of signal in the air.

"Yeah, I feel it" Rommel said

"Kinda like a silent fart in a crowed elevator" Shrimp added

"Close enough" Rommel said as they looked around, they looked in the room, three people were on terminals, two were watching the tournament, and one was taking a nap

"Eight people, but who could it be?" Phantom thought as he looked around, he then noticed something odd about one of the people in the terminal, unlike the other two who were focused on the screen, this one was more relaxed, almost like he was playing a game.

"I think we found our guy" Phantom said and the others nodded

They walked over to the man and upon closer inspection they saw that his emblem on his side was a crossed blades symbol

"Bingo, but how to do this" Phantom thought

He tapped the man on the shoulder and he turned to Phantom

"Oh hey, how are you?" The man asked

"I'm good, excited about the next match?" Phantom asked making small talk

"Eh yeah, I got my points on the Crossed Blades" He said, he glanced at the terminal screen, a slight look of panic from underneath his helmet would have been seen if Phantom could have seen it

"Why is that?" Phantom asked

"That I can't say" He replied as he heard something on his inner com link

"Yeah, I know….I'm a little busy, look I will do it, Sheese" He said to the person on the other line

"Who was that?" Phantom asked

"You know, you really ask too many questions" the man said

"Yeah, and you hack too much" Phantom replied and the man realized why he was there

"Damn it" He shouted as he pulled an SMG but Phantom punched him in the face, the Bungie employees looked up to see the two fight, but then Phantom's armor flashed, and changed back into his normal armor

"Oh crap, this is bad" Phantom said as he avoided the SMG fire

"Hey that's no employee" One of them shouted

Shrimp's and Rommel's armor flashed and changed back as well

"This is bad" Shrimp said as he pulled out their assault rifles

"You three have a lot to explain" One of the Bungie said glaring at them

"You have to understand, that man is a hacker and he has been hacking to help his clan" Phantom said pointing at the man

"That is some serious claims, do you have any proof?" The man said

"No….but check his terminal he was hacking the system, I'm sure of it" Phantom said and one of them checked

"What the….this is the map that the finals would be on….oh my god, the guy was right" The man said checking the system

"DAMN YOU!!" The hacker said pulling out an energy sword but then Rommel got behind him and put him into a headlock

"Say good night" Rommel said as he pinned him to the ground

Shrimp held a magnum to his head

"Oh my, I didn't realize this happened" One of the Bungie employees said

"Its ok, but now we stopped them" Phantom said to him

"We have to stop the finals, they cheated to make it to the top so-"The man was interrupted by Phantom

"No, I think we should let them go through with the finals" Phantom said, "Maybe give them a taste of their own medicine" Phantom said smiling

"Good idea, out of respect I will do this" He said and they saw on the monitor the game started.

{Back with Jacob and Destroyer}

"Its game over Destroyer, you cheated to make it to the top and now you are gonna lose this fight" Jacob said

Destroyer went on his com link

"Guys do you copy?" He asked

"Ahhh We are pinned down in the garage, they were waiting for us" Was his reply and Destroyer looked at Jacob who was still grinning

Inside the Garage Chocolaty was pinning down the three with duel Spikers, the hot iron spikes stuck to the walls and scared them

"We need to get out of here" The man said, he threw a grenade at Chocolaty which missed him completely

"I-"He was cut off by Jstup slamming all three of them with a Grav Hammer

Triple Kill

"Stop, Hamma time" He said grinning

Destroyer pulled out an energy sword and he glared at Jacob

"DIE YOU" He shouted Lunging at him but Jacob turned to the side and his sword was stuck into the wall, where he couldn't remove it

"Word to the wise, swing to the side, then lunge with a sword, you are more likely to hit a guy" Jacob said slamming Destroyer in the back with the butt of his rifle, killing him with an assassination

Back on the beach Destroyer and his clan was annoyed, how could they have lost like that

"Come on, lets show these noobs who is boss" Destroyer said and then they heard laughing, they turned and saw Vast on the cliff with a rocket launcher

"Hey, let me tell you something, noobs don't bunch together, why? Because of this" Vast said firing two shots taking down four of them, leaving Destroyer alone

Overkill

"Tell me, what is the point of hacking, you have a lot to lose and not much to gain" Vast said jumping down to the beach and he pulled out a mauler

"Damn it" Destroyer cried out as he sprayed the area with his Assault rifle but Vast jumped into the air and fired a shot at point blank range then kicked him into the wall to end him

The group spawned inside the base where they were under fire from Blackeye, he fired three shots sniping three people right from the start

Triple Kill

"Triple, Sniper Kill" Blackeye said grinning and loading his sniper

"How are they doing this?" Destroyer cried out

"The answer is simple, we train, and we work hard to get far, you cheat and for that you can't make yourself stronger" Jstup said slamming the remaining two with his hammer.

This went on for about 30 more minutes, no matter how the Blades could have done this, they kept losing, they relied too much on hacker to win, they couldn't win the game. The game ended 100 to 0 in KWAC's favor, everyone was astounded by this victory and they cheered

They were all teleported to Sandbox where they saw Ultima looking at them, next to him was Phantom, Shrimp, and Rommel

"KWAC you not only won the tournament, but you went beyond the call of duty and exposed the traitor in our organization. For that you have our gratitude. Now as for you six" He said glaring at the six players

"I hereby banish you for all eternity from the land of Live. You may never return." He said

Destroyer looked at the Clan

"I will return, I swear I will find you, and make you pay" He shouted and with that the six disappeared, possibly forever

Ultima looked at the Clan

"Is their anything we can do to repay you, anything you want and we will give it" He said

The clan members looked at each other

"Well if it's all the same with you, how about a game of Big Team slayer on Sandtrap Heavy?" Jacob asked

"That we can do, alright boys lets show this clan who is boss" He shouted grinning

Game Over

AN: For those who read this, I want to thank you. This was enjoyable, I loved doing the battles, the dialogue, and I think I give out a good message, Don't Cheat. Remember if you lag switch or hack the games. You might as well not even play the game. This is VastGerm saying, "Enjoy the game"

This Fanfiction is Dedicated the Killers Without a Cause. Even if we split up, this will be a testament to our friendship and fun we had. Thanks for allowing to me join and have fun.


End file.
